


Hold My Heart Deleted Sex Scene 1

by universalromance



Series: Treasure My Heart [3]
Category: Glee
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Hold My Heart universe, Lactation Kink, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-28
Updated: 2013-07-28
Packaged: 2017-12-21 15:26:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/901866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/universalromance/pseuds/universalromance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Deleted sex scene from Hold My Heart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hold My Heart Deleted Sex Scene 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please take note of the tags. It was taken out because I know people find the listed kink off putting, but for those who it doesn't bother, I hope you enjoy.

Kurt's mouth continued down, his tongue lapping out over Blaine's skin and he shut his eyes, moaning softly at the sensation. Kurt's mouth closed around his nipple as usual and he started to suck before jolting back, blinking in surprise. Blaine looked up at him, confused.

"What's wrong?" he wondered.

"Um... Blaine, I think..." Kurt shook his head, a slow smile starting on his face. "You're lactating."

Blaine looked down at his chest in shock. He'd heard that sometimes Carriers did lactate but he didn't think it would happen to him. Though... his chest had been feeling a little weird lately. He looked up at Kurt warily, worried this would freak him out but found his eyes blown wide with lust, locked onto the nipple he'd recently vacated.

"Um... Kurt?" Blaine asked. Kurt dropped down again. "Kurt what're you- _Oh..._ " Blaine moaned loudly when Kurt started to suck on his nipple again and this time he could feel a strange pulling sensation from the right side of his chest as Kurt drank from him.

" _Fuck..._ " Blaine groaned, strangely turned on by the idea that Kurt was actually drinking breast milk from his body.

Kurt lifted his head, a drop of white liquid on his bottom lip and Blaine lifted himself up to lick it off. It was strangely sweet, very different from everyday dairy milk.

"You have no idea how fucking hot this is," Kurt whispered. Blaine blushed. "I need to fuck you while I do this. Hang on."

Kurt reached over for the lube and spread it on his fingers, reaching down to open Blaine up. He dropped back onto the bed, writhing and moaning as Kurt's fingers stretched him open, brushing over his prostate on occasion. Impatient, Kurt didn't take as long as normal and withdrew his hand, slicking his cock up and positioning himself, a little awkwardly because of Blaine's swollen body and thrust in, bottoming out in one go. Blaine cried out as the fullness came so quickly, pleasure shooting through his body.

"Fuck me," he begged. "Please Kurt, fuck me. Hard. I need it."

"Hang on." Kurt moved into a better position and resumed his suckling of Blaine's nipple, moaning around it as he drew out more of the milk before starting a slow rhythm in and out of his very pregnant, lactating boyfriend.

Blaine was moaning at first but after a while he was practically sobbing at the lack of stimulation, Kurt leisurely moving inside him as he drank greedily from his chest.

"Please, _please_ ," Blaine begged. " _I need you to fuck me Kurt Hummel!_ " His request was almost a shout and Kurt lifted his head, looking dazed and sated before dropping to his elbows, either side of Blaine's swollen stomach and began to thrust hard and fast into him, procuring swear words and screams of pleasure from Blaine whose hands were in his hair, clutching hard.

Within several thrusts Blaine was coming, Kurt not even having to touch him once and two thrusts afterwards Kurt followed, overcome by how wrecked Blaine looked, whimpering from his orgasm with a dribble of milk trailing down his chest from where Kurt had been sucking. He slowly pulled out, licked up the white trail of milk and collapsed beside Blaine, snuggling in close.

Blaine wrapped an arm around him and kissed the top of his head.

"You're incredible," Kurt murmured. "And you have to let me do that again."

"I had no idea you were so kinky," Blaine teased.

"We're just getting started, baby. Wait until your belly is gone, I have a whole bunch of surprises for you. Naughty, dirty surprises that my father would probably suffer another heart attack from if he ever found out."

Blaine moaned. "I can't get hard again that fast, Kurt."

He chuckled and lifted himself up, kissing Blaine softly before getting off the bed to grab a cloth to clean them both up.


End file.
